Growing Feelings
by The Devious Angel
Summary: Jimmy's thoughts on Heloise as the episodes go by. Oneshot.


This is just a one shot I thought of...also it will tie into my other Jimmy Two-Shoes story which I am currently finishing up and will put on in a while.

Oh and btw this whole story is from Jimmy's point of view.

btw ( ) means its a skip to the next time.

* * *

><p>My name is Jimmy Two-Shoes. I just moved into this new town called Miseryville and I'm already having a blast!<p>

I made alot of new friends here like Beezy, my new dog Cerbee and a girl named Heloise.

There's something about her that feels different though...oh well it's probably nothing...

( )

Heloise switched Cerbee and Beezy's brains! I can't believe she did that!

I finally got her to change them back though, she had been asking me to go on a picnic with her all day and I finally figured out that she would change them back if I did what she wanted...

New problem though...now I'm in HER body and she's in mine...guess I'll wait till after desert to get changed back...you know I always wondered if she had any feet but it's hard to te-oooh cake!

( )

Sweet! Heloise made a carnival! Looks like she liked it when I told her and Beezy.

And I got Gummy Sneakers! but they didnt end up like i had hoped and Lucy and Samy fell into the Abyss of Nothingness...they also tried to send me and Heloise there but we got free.

It was nice for Heloise to build something I told her about...

( )

Beezy got a new girlfriend today named Saffi, I set them up and I think I did a pretty good job...even though she was a little crazy and stuff.

They left me to start rebuilding Lucy's statue, Heloise was there too but she was doing this weird whistle thing and saying stuff about 'you and me'. I never got what she meant by that but now she's angry and I have to remake the statue again.

( )

Woah, who wouldve thought that the masked jackhammer was Heloise! All this time ive been wrestling with a GIRL! I didnt even know girls could wrestle.

Maybe it was a bad idea to insult the masked jackhammer in front of her cause I think she got angry. That may explain why she was fighting me so hard in the match...but she stopped...

But why?

( )

So I had to distract Jez today and she got kidnapped by a monster...who she ended up going to the movies with and dumped Lucy. He yelled at me and Beezy afterwards for the incident and he was going to yell at Heloise for sending out the monster...

But then he saw her face and let her go.

She thought I was on a date with her so she wanted to ruin it...I think...guess she doesnt like Jez going out with anyone. But why wouldnt she like Jez going out on a date. She COULD have been jealous for me but thats totally unpossible. I'm 99 percent sure she only likes me as a friend.

( )

Man paying off a debt is hard! And when I fixed everything, Lucy made Heloise go back and break them all again.

You know he could've been a little more specific when he told me to deliver all those, he should have told me not to fix anything.

But I only fixed them so he wouldnt get angry and fire Heloise...I'd hate to see her sad over losing her job...I'd do anything to keep her from being sad...wait what am I talking about?

( )

Cerbee found love then he lost love, Me and Beezy and Heloise tried to get them together but in the end I guess Cerbbe and Jazmeen werent right for each other.

I wonder what that feels like...to be in love. I told Cerbee I knew how it felt but I was just saying that to encourage him.

But when I said that Heloise looked at me with those big adorable eyes...wonder what that meant...and why do I think that's adorable! What in sweet corn is wrong with me?

( )

Heloise had the hiccups earlier and after many attempts to cure her, me and Beezy had one last option.

We had to kiss her.

Heloise doesnt seem like the girl who would like being kissed by anyone! I refused at first but when I saw how broken down she was I knew it was my only choice..

But my blindfold got in the way and I kissed a dinosaur, then broke it, then she got angry, then I ran. She chased me and she ended up kissing Beezy on accident. that cured her but now Beezy has hiccups.

Guess I didnt have to kiss her after all...but it's weird...seeing her and Beezy kiss I thought to myself.

Why couldnt that be me?

( )

Well me, Beezy and Heloise are stuck together now. Heloise thought me and Beezy hung out too much and she tried to teach us a lesson and in the end she got stuck too.

Were at the movies now and Beezy fell asleep but Heloise is still next to me and awake. I dont know why but i felt all warm and tingly when she cuddled up to me, Btw why did she cuddle up to me? Maybe she was cold...no that couldnt be it cause their were flaming arrows around us.

( )

Ok so I escaped the schwartzentiger and found that everyone is awake again, what a relief.

I would have gone completely nuts if I was alone.

Beezy wouldnt wake up and Lucy sleeps with his eyes open. Heloise apparently was reading a book about a princess in and enchanted sleep and that you could wake up a princess with a kiss.

Weird huh, maybe that book was trying to tell me something...maybe something about fairies?

( )

Well Beezy's back to being Beezy again! We finally got him back to normal.

Can you believe that this whole thing started just because Heloise couldnt answer a simple question? She shouldnt have worried about it so much. Even if she didnt know the gum question, she's still the smartest girl ive ever known.

( )

The terrific trio was formed and then broken when Samy tried to join.

Who knew Heloise was a superhero too! The bubbles threw me off but after getting one in my eye I finally got why they were a weapon.

Heloise also looked kinda cute in that outfit. She normally hates those kinds of outfits but I thought she looked beau- Wait wait wait! What am I thinking!

( )

Spring break has ended, I went with Beezy and Heloise to an island and Beezy's tomato got us on the wrong side of the island.

Heloise joined me and Beezy while we were on that volcano ride and I heard her say something like ' why couldnt he have come to the other side for my picnic?' Huh I guess she wanted to go on a picnic with someone.

( )

I'm glad Heloise finally got the ending to her story.

The guy finally saved the girl and they kissed in the end. The kiss was kinda cute but I didnt want to admit I liked it in front of Heloise. So I played it cool and said I didnt like it.

Strangest thing though, after I said that she got angry and left and I heard her say "Boys.' under her breath.

Oh well, what really mattered is that she got her ending. I tried to write some myself to make her feel better but she didnt like them. Oh and when I came in to her house to tell her another ending, I somehow got dragged into an R & B soul duet with her.

It was nice just taking a moment to sing with her, I think Heloise is a beautiful singer. But I could never say that too her.

You know now that I think about it, the main characters in her book kind of reminded me of the two of us.

( )

I found love and I lost love. I met a girl named Schmeloise earlier and we started dating. She was sweet and how she protected me was cute. But in the end she exploded, I tried to just go out with her head but it blew up after I started running off with it.

Oh well, guess it just wouldnt work out. The main reason I liked her was because she was so familiar. I dont know why but she reminded me of someone and that made me like her because of that.

Maybe I can figure out who she reminded me of and maybe that girl would like me back.

I dont know who the person Schmeloise reminded me of is, but I'm sure that she's special to me and truly irraplacable.

( )

Heloise's aunt came and started to make her act girly.

I could tell she was in pain and I knew that I had to save her. Even if I did think she looked adorable in that dress.

In the end her aunt went goth and Heloise threw me, Beezy and Lucy into her pizza maker.

( )

Yay Heloise got her head back!

I was worried for a minute that she'd be headless forever. I'm glad she's not cause I'd really miss those big blue sparkly eyes and her long tan hair in that ponytail...snap out of it Jimmy!

She is just your friend! Nothing more!

( )

Rodeo clowns kidnapped Heloise! I was the only one worrried about her though.

Apparently I had nothing to worry about though since I learned she can rescue herself. Still I was worried.

I wouldnt know what to do without her.

( )

How could Heloise go with Peep instead of me! He probably made her laugh and she decided to like him!

I can be funny too! Why would she choose him instead of me! I'm so much better than he is and I could probably make her laugh more!

Man whats this weird feeling in me! Just looking at them makes some sort of empty void enter my heart. When I watched them I remember thinking...Why cant that be me with Heloise? I wanted to go over to them at the theater and Grab Heloise and drag her from that smooth talking secret admirirer of hers!

I felt so sad when I went over and she said she was going lava sailing with Peep, I felt like I wanted to crawl in a hole and just cry. Then she invited me too and I went and got dressed and joined them.

At first I was totally ready to push Peep out of the boat but we ended up getting along.

What really surprized me is that she picked me over him, we went to the tunnel of sludge and for a moment I thought we would kiss but I quickly and subtey changed the subject.

I didnt want to kiss her and have her not want to kiss me back, so we went to the Jimmy mobile and ended up crashing into a wall. I just liked having her in my lap for those few minutes.

Am I starting to like her more than as a friend...?

( )

So Eggy was an adorable unicorn named Twinkles. Go fig. It just bugged me that everyone wanted to use him just cause he was different.

For a moment I remembered what it felt like to be an outsider. But Heloise lifted my spirit by saying that she doesnt consider me an outsider.

That was one of the nicest things ever and I wanted to give her a hug but she ran away.

( )

Does Heloise have feet? Thats something me and Beezy will probably never know.

I thought she was the hooded chicken for a moment but it turns out it was just a prank.

you know I really should have checked that time we switched bodies if she has feet or not.

( )

Were me and Beezy really in love with Heloise? I remember putting on a green sweater and all of a sudden I had forgotten all the nice things she did and I could only think of the scary things about her.

Then I got a blue sweater on me and I just felt like saying what my heart felt like all this time. I remember singing and writing poetry for her during that time. But the sweater came unraveled and I finally stopped. Me and Beezy were both too embared to talk about what we did so we decided never to speak of it again.

When I brought it up to Heloise later she said the sweaters were just an expirement of hers and to just forget she did anything. She seemed embarrised by it too.

There's only one thing...what no matter how much I deny it, what I said to her when I was holding her the first time...was true...

( )

Ignoring Heloise while she's helping me in soccer was not a smart idea.

After I lost the game I realized I had been a bad friend to her and tired to make it up...and she strapped me to a pulley machine.

Note to self. spend time with her later.

( )

We met a new girl today named Mean Jean...and she really was mean! Man someone should have told me that before I went to her house. And eeewwwww I kissed her on the cheek! When I got home I put soap in my mouth.

I never fully liked her since she was weird, I never met her and she takes me to her house and lets me use her gaming system. And the fact that she wouldnt let me call Beezy and Heloise was what got me suspicious.

Then she tried to throw me across town! Luckily Heloise caught me and the two of us took Jean down. I hope we never see her again.

Heloise told me afterwards that for a moment she thought she'd been replaced as the queen of mean...but no one could ever take Heloise's place. ever.

uh...as queen of mean, that is...

( )

Cerbee came home finally. We went with Lucy and I got kinda depressed over it.

Heloise offered to get me a new pet and she had a lot of very odd ones.

I remember seeing a cute little kitty whose face looked like Heloise. The cat was cute but I thought it'd be way too weird to have a pet that looked like someone I like...AS A FRIEND! Like as a friend! Yeah thats what I mean...not that I meant anything else but...uh...

NO HABLA ESPANOL!

( )

You know, after all this time I've known Heloise...I've never dreamed that I'd feel like this.

I used to think she was just a friend but now...She's become more.

When I see her my heart beats a little faster. When she talks she's all that I can listen to. When she looks at me I get lost in her blue eyes.

She is the smartest, bravest, cutest, and strongest most awesmazing girl I ever known.

I think I'm starting to realize how I feel for her...I like her...more than as a friend...I hope one day, she'll see me like that too.

Gotta go now, me and Beezy are going to try climbing up on my roof.

Until next time.

* * *

><p>hoped you all liked it, my other story is still in the works but this will tie in to it.<p>

so fav. rev. and ...I cant think of another thing.

The Devious Angel is out, Peace!


End file.
